Mucho mar, mucha magia¡Y mucho ron!
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione por un hechizo mal realizado pasan del lago de Hogwarts al medio del mar. Cuando todo parece perdido, un barco llega a su rescate, comandado por...¡Sí, el capitán Jack Sparrow! HP/GW RW/HG WT/ES *TERMINADO*
1. Chapter 1

Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertence a JK Rowling, Warner Bros y Disney. Nada me pertenece.

**Mucho mar, mucha magia...¡Y mucho ron!**

**Capítulo 1:**

Un hombre, de caminar irregular, pelo y barba de color negro y bastante largos, muchos objetos en el cabello, un sombrero viejo y raído pero con un gran valor sentimental, un par de dientes de oro y de color negro bajo los ojos, caminaba por la cubierta de su barco, observando a la tripulación. Hace poco había sido rescatado de los terrenos de Davy Jones. Lo cual agradecía porque después de un par de días de demencia, ése lugar se volvía algo aburrido.  
Todo estaba normal, Ragetti y Pintel hacían las estupideces comunes. Cotton manejaba el timón junto a su loro. Barbossa alimentaba a su mono y Will y Elizabeth estaban uno de cada lado del barco.  
-Problemas de pareja.-pensó, mientras rodaba los ojos. No había nada interesante que hacer. Si estuviera el barco de Davy Jones o por lo menos el del bendito comodoro, que tantos problemas le había ocasionado, para pelear un poco. Daría su barco por algo inesperado, algo que rompa la habitual e insoportable rutina…  
-¡Hay gente en el agua!-escuchó desde lejos. Un joven fornido, de cabello negro largo y barba crecida, es decir William, estaba gritando y señalando en el mar, al parecer cuatro personas estaban pidiendo ayuda.  
-¡Levántalos!-le ordenó Barbossa.  
-¡Levántalos!-repitió Jack. Después de todo era su barco. Y si el muchacho iba a obedecer una orden, preferiría que fuera la suya.  
En fin, en cuestión de segundos los desconocidos estaban sobre el barco, empapados y temblando.  
-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Jack, acercándose a ellos.- ¿Cómo se llaman?  
-Harry Potter.-dijo el chico con anteojos.  
-Hermione Granger.-agregó la chica con el cabello enmarañado.  
-Ronald Weasley.-murmuró el joven pelirrojo, mientras tosía.  
-Ginevra Weasley.-dijo la chica pelirroja.  
Jack se calló un momento, tratando de memorizar esos nombres tan difíciles. ¿Qué estarían pensando los padres de esos niños cuando los nombraron?  
Entonces, decidió ir a lo importante.  
-¿Alguno de ustedes trae ron?-preguntó, observándolos a todos.  
Los cuatro negaron con la cabeza.  
-No me sirven. Devuélvelos al mar, joven Turner.-decidió mientras se volteaba.  
-Oiga, no puede hacer eso.-protestó Hermione.  
-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Sparrow, volviéndose para mirarla-¿De qué me sirven si no traen ron?  
-Yo me llamo Ron.-intervino el pelirrojo, tímidamente.  
Jack se encogió de hombros.  
-Algo es algo. Bienvenido a la tripulación, pelirrojo. Los demás, al agua.  
-Espera.-dijo una joven, llegando junto a ellos. De cabello castaño claro, casi rubia, y con el entrecejo fruncido.-No puedes enviarlos al agua así como así, Jack. Son niños.  
¿Cómo se llaman?  
-Harry Stoper. He…He…bueno, algo Granger. Y Ginevra Weasel  
-Es Weasley.-dijo Ginny.  
-Es Potter.-agregó Harry.  
-Es Hermione.-musitó la castaña.  
-¿Cómo demonios quieres que recuerde un nombre como Hermione?-preguntó Jack.-Éste se llama Ron.-le dijo a Elizabeth, mientras señalaba al pelirrojo.  
-Ya veo.-dijo ella, y, evitando la mirada de Will, les preguntó.- ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?  
-Pues… es una larga historia.-dijo Hermione, con la voz ronca, ya que había tragado agua de mar.-Estábamos en nuestra escuela, nadando en el lago. Entonces escuchamos un ruido, pudimos habérnoslo imaginado, pero queríamos estar seguros. Así que Harry sacó su varita mágica y quiso hace un encantamiento revelador, para demostrar si había alguien cerca, pero menciono mal las palabras, y al segundo siguiente estábamos en el mar, nadamos por horas hasta ver éste barco. Y entonces decidimos pedirles ayuda.  
-¿Encantamiento revelador?-repitió Will.  
-¿Varita mágica?-preguntó Elizabeth.  
-¿Es una broma?-dijo Jack.-Olvídalo, William. Arrójalos ya al mar.  
-¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! -gritó Elizabeth.- ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo!  
-¿Derecho?-repitió, sonriendo.-Soy el capitán del Perla Negra. ¿No te parece bastante derecho?  
-¿Perla Negra?-repitió Ron, con curiosidad.- ¿Qué es? ¿Una joya?  
-¡No seas ignorante, pelirrojo!-exclamó Jack, ofendido.-Estás sobre El Perla Negra.  
Eso sólo confundió más a Ron, pero Harry se dio cuenta.  
-¿El barco?-preguntó el moreno.  
-Exacto, cuatro ojos.-respondió el capitán.-Éste es el Perla Negra.-agregó, abriendo los brazos, dando a entender que hablaba del barco.  
-¿Cuatro ojos?-musitó Hermione, conteniendo la risa.  
-No es divertido.-dijo Harry, con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Quiénes son esos?-preguntó una voz detrás de Jack. Un hombre de cabello largo al igual que su barba, de color castaño claro, bastante mayor que los otros tres. Y con un mono en su hombro.  
-Cuatro niños.-dijo Will.  
-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-inquirió Barbossa.  
-Creo que algo como una varita mágica y un encantamiento revelador.  
El hombre encaro las cejas.  
-El aire de mar te está afectando, muchacho.-declaró, y se acercó a ellos.  
-Dice la verdad.-dijo Elizabeth.-Al menos, eso nos dijeron.  
-Creo que son muggles.-le susurró Hermione a Harry.  
-¿Eso crees?-respondió con ironía.  
-¿Muggle?-repitió Jack.- ¿Qué es muggle?  
-Significa…eh…Pirata.-inventó Harry.  
-En francés.-agregó Hermione para darle credibilidad.  
-Ah.-respondió el capitán.  
-Aún no tengo entendido cómo llegaron aquí.-dijo Barbossa, mirándolos fijamente uno por uno.  
-Ah, ¿Creyeron la broma de la varita mágica?-dijo Ginny y todos la miraron.-Qué ingenuos, no, en realidad sucedió así. Toda nuestra vida navegamos junto a nuestros padres…amamos el mar, es nuestra mayor pasión.-los otros tres intentaron disimular su sorpresa al ver lo bien que Ginny inventaba el relato.-Hasta que sucedió…esa noche…los piratas nos atacaron…-agregó, fingiendo que se le quebraba la voz.-Nuestros padres no salieron con vida. Pero nosotros nos salvamos, nadamos durante horas hasta que ustedes llegaron.  
Los cuatro piratas los miraban fijamente.  
-¿Entonces…ya han estado en un barco?-preguntó Jack. Y los cuatro Gryffindors asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza.-Entonces están contratados. Más tripulación, significa menos trabajo para mí. Adelante, pónganse a hacer algo.  
-¿Los metes en el barco así nada más?-preguntó Barbossa.-Son sólo niños, son inexpertos.  
-En mi barco hay dos hombres, un fenómeno con un ojo de madera, un enano, un mudo, un loro, un mono, un muerto resucitado, un armero retirado, y dos mujeres moderadamente atractivas. Sin ofender a ninguno.-agregó, al ver que toda la tripulación lo había escuchado.- ¿Qué daño podrían causar otros cuatro niños más?- y sin esperar respuesta continuó con sus deberes de capitán.  
-Harry, ¿Cómo haremos para regresar a Hogwarts?-preguntó Ginny en un susurro. Mientras los cuatro iban a un rincón del barco.  
-¿Y a mí me lo preguntas? No tengo idea. Ni siquiera sé en dónde estamos ahora.  
-¿A dónde se dirigirá este barco?-preguntó Ron y los otros tres negaron con la cabeza. Se había metido en un lío muy grande.  
-¿Cuánto saben de piratas?-agregó la pelirroja.  
-Lo que he leído en libros infantiles.-dijo Hermone.  
-Lo que he visto en películas.-respondió Harry.  
-Genial, tenemos mucha experiencia.-dijo Ron, con ironía.  
-Ni siquiera sabemos adónde vamos. Y ese tipo del ojo de madera me pone nerviosa.-agregó la castaña.  
-Pues a mí me pone más nervioso esa mujer.-agregó el pelirrojo, señalando a Tía Dalma.  
-Sí.-concedió Harry.-Nunca había visto personas más extrañas… Y eso que hemos pasado por muchas cosas…  
-No tenemos opciones. Estamos en su barco. Sólo ellos pueden ayudarnos. Sean extraños o no.-dijo Ginny.-Pero…si hay que preguntar algo…creo que tendríamos que ir con los menos extraños. Como él.-agregó, señalando a Will.  
-O ella.-dijo Hermione, refiriéndose a Elizabeth.  
-De acuerdo, vamos con alguno.-dijo Harry y los cuatro se dirigieron con Will.-Oye, por curiosidad. ¿Hacia dónde estamos yendo?  
-En este momento, estamos escapando.-explicó el joven.  
-¿Escapando? ¿De qué?-preguntó Hermione.  
-De las deudas del capitán.-dijo con amargura.-Pero me iré en cuanto estemos lo bastante cerca…  
-¿Lo…bastante cerca?-repitió Ginny.  
-Lo siento, no comprendemos…-comenzó Ron, pero Will lo interrumpió.  
-Jack le vendió su alma a Davy Jones a cambio de ser el capitán del Perla. Claro que, en un momento, su pacto acabó y Jack tenía que cumplir su parte.-miró de reojo al capitán.-Obviamente no lo hizo. En fin, en un momento a Jack lo tragó el Kraken…  
-¿El Kraken?-preguntó Harry.  
-Monstruo marino.-aclaró Will.-Entonces él terminó en los dominios de Davy Jones, y aparentemente lo esperaba una larga eternidad allí. Sólo que nosotros fuimos a rescatarlo. Yo, por mi parte, necesito el Perla Negra para rescatar a mi padre. Esta en el barco de Jones.  
-Oh, eso debe ser terrible.-lo consoló Hermione y Ron frunció el ceño.  
-Sí… Pero…llegaremos a estar junto al Holandés tarde o temprano de cualquier forma así que…prepárense a pelear, muchachos.-dijo Will y sin más se fue.  
-No es muy alentador que digamos, ¿No creen?-preguntó Ron.  
-No, mejor vamos a hablar con la chica.-dijo Harry y ellos se dirigieron hacia Elizabeth.  
-Disculpa…-dijo Ginny tímidamente y la joven dio un respingo.-Oh, lo siento.  
-No, está bien.-respondió ella, algo distraída.  
-¿Te llamas Elizabeth, cierto?-dijo Hermione.  
-Sí.-afirmó ella.-Y si recuerdo bien ustedes son, Hermione, Harry, Ginevra…  
-Llámame Ginny.-pidió la pelirroja.  
-De acuerdo. Y tú eres Ron, ¿Cierto? Mmm, a Jack no le costará mucho aprenderse tu nombre.  
-Oye, queremos hablar contigo porque…para ser sinceros…-comenzó Harry.  
-Pareces ser una de las pocas personas en este barco que tiene algo de sentido común.-dijo Ron, atropelladamente.-Así que queremos mostrarte algo.  
Ella se mostró algo extrañada, pero aceptó.  
-Adelante, ¿Qué es?  
-Bien…-dijo el moreno, mirando alrededor.- ¿Ves esa brújula que tiene Jack ahí?-preguntó, señalando la que el capitán tenía colgando de un bolsillo.  
-Sí.  
-Bien, mira esto.-Harry sacó su varita mágica y apuntó a Sparrow.- ¡Accio brújula!-dijo y ésta saltó del bolsillo del capitán hasta posarse suavemente sobre la mano del moreno.  
Elizabeth estaba sin habla.  
-Guau, ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Chicos, serán muy útiles después de todo.-dijo sonriendo y los cuatro jóvenes imitaron el gesto.


	2. Chapter 2

**pottersita: **jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y no...es que las escenas cuando ellos llegaron las eliminaron pero aparecen en el DVD de Piratas del Caribe 3 xD jaja

**RebecaNara: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Gracias por usar un poco de tu tiempo para leer mi fic

**Geila Potter-Weasley: **a mi tambien me encanta el capitan Sparrow!! jeje, gracias por la sugerencia la tengo en cuenta ;)

**Capítulo 2:**

Harry se encontraba mirando el agua, distraído…recordando cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

-Oigan, el día está muy lindo, ¿No creen?-recordó que había dicho Ginny.- ¿Por qué no vamos a nadar al lago?

-Sí, sería genial.-dijo Hermione, emocionada con la idea.

-Bueno, vamos.-agregó Ron, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, se colocaron los bañadores y salieron afuera.

Entraron al lago, el calamar gigante no se veía por ningún lado, así que disfrutaban aún más.

-Ey, ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor.

-¿Qué fue qué?-dijo Ginny, nadando junto a él.

-Ese ruido. Como de pisadas, no me digan que fui el único que lo escuchó.

-No, no fuiste el único.-dijo Hermione.-Yo también lo escuché. Está cerca de aquí.

-Haré un encantamiento revelador.-decidió Hary, y sacó su varita. Pero entonces, volvió a escuchar el ruido y se distrajo.- ¡Revendium!-dijo distraído.

-¡No, torpe!-gritó Hermione, asustada.- ¡Es Revelium!

Pero ya era tarde, Harry sintió que giraba sobre sí mismo mil veces a la velocidad de la luz. Y luego, se sintió caer en un agua más fría y más salada.

-¡Ginny!-gritó, jadeando. Mientras nadaba.- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione!

-¡Aquí, Harry!-exclamó Hermione, y él nadó hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Ginny.

-El hechizo salió mal, nos transportamos.-explicó Hermione.

-Dijiste que nadie podía aparecerse fuera de Hogwarts.-le recordó Ron.

-Téc…-comenzó ella, mientas tomaba aire e intentaba flotar y no hundirse en el agua.-Técnicamente estábamos fuera del castillo. ¿Y ahora qué…qué hacemos?

-Pues…nadar.-dijo Harry.-Nadar hasta encontrar tierra, o un barco.

-¿Qué haces, Harry?-preguntó Will, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Colocándose a su lado, mientras observaba el mar.

-Nada…sólo…recordaba.-respondió, con aire distraído.

-Mmm.-respondió él.

-Oye, Will.-dijo Harry de pronto.-Quiero preguntarte un par de cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bueno…primero, creo que estamos yendo por el rumbo equivocado. Según la brújula de Jack tenemos que ir hacia el oeste.-explicó, abriendo la brújula.-Y no estamos en el camino correcto. Además, no apunta hacia el norte ¿O yo lo interpreté mal?

-No, lo hiciste bien.-respondió Will, con una pequeña sonrisa.-Es sólo que ésta brújula es distinta a las demás. No es al oeste donde está nuestro rumbo, es donde está tu mayor deseo.

Harry levantó la vista y vio para su sorpresa, que la brújula apuntaba a Ginny. El moreno se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-Está mal.-barbotó, dándole la brújula a Will.

-Lo que tú digas.-respondió, guardándola en su bolsillo.

-Otra cosa.-continuó, cambiando el tema.- ¿Qué sucederá si no llega el barco de Jones?

-Créeme, llegará. Jones se unió a Lord Cutler Beckett, un hombre que tiene mucha influencia en los barcos de la East Indian Company. Entre ambos quieren eliminar todo barco pirata que encuentren. Además…Jones quiere atrapar a Jack para que pague su deuda. Así que tarde o temprano estarán por aquí.

-Eso no me anima demasiado.-dijo Harry, tragando saliva.-Tengo el presentimiento de que no seré muy bueno con la espada.

-No, no con la espada.-admitió Will.-Pero tú, Ron, Hermione y Ginny tienen una ventaja mucho mayor.

Harry lo miro, comenzando a comprender.

-¿La magia?-preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Y Will asintió con la cabeza.

-Vi como le sacabas la brújula a Jack sin ni siquiera tocarla, sólo apuntándola con…con…

-Con la varita.-lo ayudó.

-Sí, con la varita. Es genial lo que pueden hacer, y nos será de mucha ayuda. Si hubiera tenido una varita mágica cuando nos enfrentamos a Sao Feng…

-¿Quién es Sao Feng?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

-Un pirata. Japonés. Luchamos contra él y realmente salimos bien de milagro...

-Oye, ¿Por qué Jack y Barbossa bajan?-preguntó Harry, viendo como los dos hombres, seguidos de algunos miembros de la tripulación, bajaban del barco.

-Tienen cosas que hacer.-dijo simplemente Will.-Será mejor que ustedes cuatro se escondan allí.-agregó, señalando una puerta que llevaba al fondo del barco.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Harry.

-Porque son niños, y no sería conveniente que Sao Feng los viera…

-¿Sao Feng?-.repitió el moreno.- ¿Estará aquí? ¿Ahora? Pero… ¿Pero no dijiste que pelearon con él? Y en ese caso… ¿Jack no debería esperarlo? Ya sabes, como el barco es suyo…

-Digamos que Sao Feng y Jack no son muy…amistosos el uno con el otro. En este momento, el barco está a mi disposición. Tengo que ayudar a mi padre, Harry. No hay otra manera de salvarlo. Ha pasado años en el barco de Jones, es parte de su barco, está unido a la pared y tiene algas y una estrella de mar en la cara. Es infeliz, ¿comprendes? Necesito ayudarlo.-dijo, con un dejo de súplica en su voz.

-Te entiendo, Will.-respondió Harry, rápidamente.-Te ayudaremos, en serio. Si para salvar a tu padre tenemos que escondernos, lo haremos.

-Gracias. Oye, hay vienen.-agregó, y el moreno observó como más barcos dirigían su rumbo hacia el Perla.-Váyanse, escóndanse.-ordenó, mientras subía un par de escaleras hasta el timón.

-Hermione, Ron, Ginny. Siganme.-dijo Harry, cruzando la cubierta del barco a grandes zancadas, y llegando hasta sus amigos.-Tenemos que escondernos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione.

-Porque un pirata japonés estará aquí en cualquier momento. Y según Will no sería conveniente que nos viera porque somos "muy pequeños".

-¿Y por qué no nos ponemos la capa para hacerse invisible?-preguntó Ron.

-No traía la capa conmigo cuando nadamos en el lago. No tengo la capa.

-De acuerdo, vámonos.-accedió Hermione y los cuatro Gryffindors se metieron tras la puerta, dejando una parte abierta para observar lo sucedido.


	3. Chapter 3

**RebecaNara: **jeje, gracias. Viste que actualizo rapido?? xD

**Geila Potter-Weasley: **jaja, siii!! ahora ya sabemos quien le gusta a Harry :P

**pottersita: **jaja, ok, alquilala xD Tranqui, que este cap tiene mucha emocion!!

**Capítulo 3:**

En cambio, lo que vieron los dejó petrificados. Sao Feng, (un pirata asiático, calvo y con bigote y barba muy largos) y su tripulación se habían vuelto contra Will, Elizabeth, y la tripulación que quedaba en el Perla. Harry quería salir de su escondite a toda costa y ayudarlos, pero sus amigos no lo dejaban (¿Y si te ve? No tienen vernos. ¡Ya oíste a Will!). Después de un momento se rindió, mientras miraba, mientras esperaba lo que pudiera ocurrir.

En ese momento, llegaron Barbossa y Jack, con los demás. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¡Jack los ayudaría! Después de todo, él era un perfecto pirata, era el capitán del barco, seguramente él resolvería todo.

Pero, en lugar de eso, se limitó a esconderse detrás de Barbossa. Cuando Sao Feng lo vio él le sonrió nerviosamente, antes de que Feng lo golpeara en la nariz.

-Auch.-murmuró Ron, haciendo una mueca.

Entonces, llegó Will, les explicó que había hecho un trato con Sao Feng, para conseguir el Perla para él sólo y así salvar a Bootstrap (quien al parecer era su padre).

Elizabeth se enfadó con él porque no le contó sus planes. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que existía algo entre ellos.

Jack fue llevado hacia quien dijeron que era "un viejo amigo" mientras que Barbossa conversaba con Sao Feng.

-Tenemos a Calipso.-le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién es Calipso?-le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

-No tengo idea.-respondió ella, sin perder detalle de la conversación de los dos piratas que se realizaba a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos estaban escondidos.

-¿Calipso?-repitió Sao Feng, con desdén.-Una vieja leyenda.

Luego Barbossa dijo algo pero Harry no lo oyó, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Quién era Calipso? ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿En qué leyenda estaría?

-No, tengo a la diosa, en su forma humana.-explicó Barbossa.

-¿Calipso es una diosa?-preguntó Ron.

-Eso parece.-respondió su amigo.

-¿Y de verdad está en el barco?-inquirió Ginny.- ¿O es sólo un invento de Barbossa para hacer tiempo?

-No…-musitó Hermione.-Creo que está diciendo la verdad…

-¿Tú crees?-dijo Ron.- ¿No crees que el hecho de que exista una diosa es…no sé…algo improbable?

-No más improbable que una escuela de magia, unos seres que puedan quitarle la felicidad o el alma a las personas o que de un momento a otro salgamos del lago hacia un barco pirata.

-Buen punto.-admitió el pelirrojo, mientras observaban lo ocurrido.

En ese momento, Sao Feng pedía llevarse…a Elizabeth.

-No.-dijo Will, inmediatamente.

-No…-repitieron Hermione y Ginny en un susurro. Y Harry tuvo que sujetar a la pelirroja para que no saliera de su escondite.

Y lo peor de todo fue, que la joven aceptó.

-Elizabeth, son piratas…-dijo Will.

-¡Ya tengo suficiente experiencia tratando con piratas!-rugió ella, enfadada, y lo empujó.

-No, no puede irse.-dijo Ginny, forcejeando en los brazos de Harry.-Ella nos ayudó. Si no fuera por Elizabeth, ahora estaríamos en el agua.

-Lo sé, Ginny.-jadeó Harry, intentando no soltarla.-Pero ella eligió irse.

-No está pensando lo que dice. Sólo quiere vengarse de Will.

-Lo sé, pero, si te ven… ¡No! ¡Ginny! ¡Regresa!-exclamó, al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja se había soltado y estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

En cuanto ella puso un pie en la borda los hombres de Beckett, que habían llegado hace un momento, la atraparon, la varita se le escapó de las manos y cayó cerca de donde ellos tres estaban escondidos.

-¡No!-exclamó Harry, e intentó salir, pero Ron y Hermione lo sujetaron uno de cada brazo.- ¡No puedo dejar que se la lleven!

- ¡Si sales, te llevarán a ti también!

-¡Lo prefiero! ¡Qué necia es! ¿Por qué tenía que salir? ¿Por qué tenía que irse?

-Mmm…una niña.-murmuró su captor, mientras Ginny intentaba escapar en vano.-No creo que nos seas muy útil, pero…he oído que a Davy Jones le encantan los niños.

Ginny dirigió una mirada al lugar donde ellos estaban escondidos, antes de que el hombre la bajara del barco.

-¡Oiga, no tiene derecho sobre ella!-dijo Will, intentando interponerse, pero no lo consiguió. Mientras que Elizabeth era llevada al barco de Sao Feng.

-¡Will!-exclamó Harry, saliendo del escondite (ya que en el barco sólo quedaba la tripulación y Barbossa) y tomando la varita de Ginny-No la llevarán con Jones, ¿verdad? Era sólo una broma ¿O no? Sólo para asustarla.

William suspiró.

-No, Harry.-respondió apesadumbrado.-Se la han llevado. Y también a Elizabeth.

-Pero, ¿No hay manera de impedirlo?-preguntó Ron.- ¿No podemos ir al barco de Jones?

-Claro que no.-negó, rotundamente.-Ustedes tres no tienen nada de experiencia y Jones es peligroso.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre con tentáculos en lugar de barba?-preguntó Barbossa.

Ron tragó saliva.

-Lo suponía.-respondió el hombre y subió para encargarse del timón. Y Will se dirigió hacia la otra punta del barco, observando como el barco de Sao Feng se alejaba…volviéndose una oscura mancha en la inmensidad del mar y el cielo…

Mientras tanto, Mercer arrastraba a Ginny hasta la parte inferior de su barco, donde se encontraba Beckett.

-Señor.-dijo y el hombre levantó la vista.-Traemos a esta niña desde el barco de Sparrow. ¿Nos será útil? ¿O se la entrego a Jones?

Beckett se acercó a Ginny lentamente, y la miró a los ojos.

-¿En el barco de Jones, dices?-preguntó y Mercer asintió con la cabeza.-Todo lo que viene de allí es basura podrida.

-Jack no le cae muy bien, ¿verdad?-preguntó ella desafiante.

-¿A ti si?

-Sí.

-Es un pirata.-dijo, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

-Y es mucho mejor que usted.-replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Llévala con Jones.-determinó, antes de voltearse y regresar a tomar té, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Mercer tomó a Ginny bruscamente, y ambos abordaron una lancha pequeña de madera, hasta llegar al Holandés Errante.

Ginny se asustó un poco al ver la tripulación de Jones, eran como una especie de hombres-pez, repugnantes, daba un sobresalto de vez en cuando.

Siguieron caminando por la cubierta del barco hasta llegar junto a Davy Jones, Ginny tuvo que ahogar un grito antes de poder superar el impacto de ver a un hombre con tentáculos en la cara y una pinza de cangrejo en el lugar de la mano izquierda.

Jones soltó una carcajada.

-¿Te asusto, niña?-preguntó, acercándose a ella, quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Viene del barco de Jack Sparrow.-explicó Mercer, sin alterarse en absoluto.

-Sparrow…un viejo amigo.-dijo Jones con amargura.-Todavía tengo una deuda pendiente con él.

-Sólo vengo a traerle a la niña, así que me marcho.-y sin más, el hombre salió por la puerta. Dejando solos a Ginny y Davy Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Geila Potter-Weasley:** bueno jeje, ahora podras leerlo :P

**Milagros-kun:** gracias, me encanta que te encante xD jeje

**Moni-san: **gracias por firmar! aca sigue )

**pottersita: **jaja misma hora mismo canal xD

**Capítulo 4:**

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Jones.

-Ginevra Weasley.-respondió ella, perdiendo una pequeña parte del miedo que sentía.

-Y dime, Ginevra Weasley… ¿Le temes a la muerte?

La joven se quedó callada, ¿Qué quería decir esa pregunta? ¿Acaso Jones la mataría ahí, en ese momento?

-Veo que sí le temes.-concluyó Jones, mirándola con una extraña expresión.

-No es cierto.-respondió, desafiantemente. Aunque en realidad no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Nunca había pensado en esa pregunta, nunca se había puesto a pensar si le temía a la muerte o no.-Simplemente…la muerte no está en mis planes en este momento.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó él.-De un momento a otro, puedes quedar tendida en el suelo del barco, yo que tú pensaría en eso. Porque si la hermandad decide liberar a Calipso, habrá guerra…y habrá muerte.

-¿La hermandad?-repitió, sin comprender.

-¿No conoces a la hermandad?-preguntó Jones, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.- ¿Las nueve piezas de ocho? ¿Ni siquiera sabes quién es Calipso?

-Una diosa.-respondió en el acto.

-Una diosa vil, y cruel. Que juega con los sentimientos de los hombres. Que se aprovecha del amor que siembra en ellas, que los abandona a su suerte, a su merced. Una temible diosa.-explicó, enfadado.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-le preguntó con interés, Jones ya no la asustaba nada.- ¿Usted la conoció?

-Eso… ¡No es asunto tuyo!-bramó él.-Te ofrezco esto, niña. Puedes unirte eternamente a mi tripulación o un camino mucho más rápido y misterioso. ¿Qué prefieres?

-Ninguno.-dijo, rápidamente.

-Entonces…comienza a perder tu miedo a la muerte…-Jones se acercó a ella. Lo que daría por tener su varita en ese momento, Ginny sólo retrocedió. Pero en ese momento, Jones se detuvo.- ¿Hay más…niños en el barco de Jack Sparrow?

-¡Dejen de llamarnos niños!-exclamó la pelirroja, harta.

-Entonces sí hay.-determinó, sonriendo.

-No…no, yo no quería decir…yo me refería…

-Pues alégrate, Ginevra Weasley.-dijo Jones, abriendo la puerta de la pequeña habitación, al instante, un par de hombres-pez llegaron.-Porque no tendrás que despedirte de la vida, al menos por hoy, porque me servirás de carnada. Si te tengo prisionera, no tardaran en llegar los demás…y Sparrow… Llévenla al calabozo.-ordenó a los dos seres que tomaron a Ginny por los brazos y la hicieron bajar un tramo de escaleras.

-¡No! ¡No!-gritó ella, retorciéndose, pero de nada le sirvió. Al minuto siguiente estaba en una mohosa y pequeña celda en la parte posterior del Holandés Errante.

-¡Will, tienes que ayudarme!-protestó Harry, colocándose junto a él.- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que espere sentado mientras ella está en el barco de un hombre que tiene tentáculos en la cara?

-Harry, sé que es difícil, ¿De acuerdo? Yo tampoco la estoy pasando muy bien que digamos. Sao Feng arruinó mi acuerdo y se llevó a Elizabeth… Pero tranquilízate, recuerda que tenemos que ir hacia el Holandés para que yo pueda ayudar a mi padre.

-¿Es decir…qué iremos detrás del barco de Davy Jones?-preguntó, esperanzado.

-Exactamente.-respondió Will, y comenzó a caminar por la cubierta.

-Ni lo pienses, joven Turner.-dijo Barbossa, caminando hacia ellos.-No podemos ir tras el Holandés Errante. Tenemos que encontrar a Jack Sparrow, él tiene una de las nueve piezas de ocho, y luego, tenemos que ir a la reunión de la hermandad.

-¿Corte de la hermandad?-repitió Harry.

-¿Nueve piezas de ocho?-preguntó Hermione, acercándose a los tres, seguida de Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienen algún problema en el oído?-preguntó Barbossa, y volvió a dirigirse a Will.-Mis planes se arruinarán si no convocamos a la hermandad. Jack tiene que regresar.

-No.-respondió él, muy serio.-Sin Jack, las cosas son mucho más fáciles para mí. Iremos tras el Holandés, salvaremos a mi padre, y luego, si todavía quieres, puedes ir por Jack.

El pirata se acercó más a Will.

-¿Y cómo piensas salvar a Bootstrap, capitán Turner, si la única manera es matando a Davy Jones? Sabes cómo hay que hacerlo…y sabes las consecuencias que eso traerá…-agregó, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.- ¿No te gustaría pasar las almas perdidas en el mar al otro lado, o si? Porque sino, terminaras con un pulpo en medio de tu cara.

-Sé bien las consecuencias de apuñalar el corazón de Jones.-respondió Will llanamente.-Pero no planeo matarlo para rescatar a Bootstrap.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó, con sorna.- ¿Entonces cómo planeas hacerlo?

Hubo un silencio, en el que Will y Barbossa no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.-dijo el joven sencillamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Barbossa.

Éste sólo frunció el ceño y se dispuso a alimentar a su mono. Harry ya iba a acercarse a Hermione y Ron para discutir lo que acababa de pasar, pero, para su sorpresa, Hermione se acercó al pirata.

-Disculpe… ¿Señor Barbossa?-le preguntó con timidez y el hombre la miró.-Me preguntaba si…usted podía…explicarme qué es la Hermandad y las nueve piezas de ocho.

Barbossa frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo es vivieron en un barco hasta que sus padres murieron y no sepan nada de las costumbres piratas?

-Nuestros padres no eran piratas.-inventó Harry, rápidamente.

-Igualmente, hasta Beckett sabe sobre la hermandad.

-Pues nosotros no.-replicó Ron, con impaciencia.- ¿Le gustaría explicárnoslo?

Para su sorpresa, el hombre sonrió.

-Tu carácter es como el de Jack, niño.-le dijo a Ron.-Si quieren saberlo…bien. La hermandad es un grupo formado por nueve señores piratas. Los cuales tres somos Jack, Sao Feng y yo. Para las reuniones, cada uno tenemos una pieza de ocho.

-¿Qué es exactamente una pieza de ocho?-preguntó Ron.

-Queríamos que fueran monedas, pero nadie tenía una. Así que usamos lo primero que teníamos a la mano. Por ejemplo, la pieza de Jack es una de esas cosas que tiene colgando de su cabello.

-¿Y la suya cuál es?-quiso saber Harry.

Barbossa le dirigió una breve mirada a Ragetti.

-No te gustaría saberlo.-respondió, simplemente.-En fin, la última vez que la hermandad se reunió fue para decidir atrapar o no a la diosa Calipso. Davy Jones nos dijo cómo capturarla. Así que ahora se pasea por el mundo como una humana común y corriente.

-Cuando le dijo a Sao Feng que Calipso estaba en el barco.-lo interrumpió Harry.- ¿Era cierto?

-Claro que sí.-respondió Barbossa, mirándolo.-Y no se necesitan ser unos genios como ustedes para adivinarlo, ¿No es así? Sólo había cuatro mujeres a bordo. Ni tú ni tu amiguita recuerdan ser antiguas diosas atrapadas en su cuerpo humano, ¿verdad?-le preguntó a Hermione.-Entonces todo se reduce a dos opciones. O ella.-dijo, señalando a Tía Dalma.-O la chica que en este instante está en el barco de Sao Feng.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, algo abrumados con tanta información nueva.

-Y…lo de…apuñalar el corazón de Davy Jones…-continuó la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por el pirata.

-Eso es literal.-dijo simplemente.-Jones se sacó el corazón y lo guardo en un cofre, como todos los capitanes del Holandés Errante. El deber del capitán de ese barco es llevar las almas perdidas del otro lado. O terminar…bueno, ya saber como.

Ron tragó saliva.

-Además…-agregó Barbossa.-Sólo puede tocar tierra firme una vez cada diez años. Luego, tiene que permanecer en el mar, en su barco…

-Parece un destino horrible.-opinó Harry.

-Pero para algunos vale la pena, por la inmortalidad. El capitán del Holandés es inmortal, hasta que alguien apuñale su corazón.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando un momento en todo eso, hasta que se escuchó algo, un disparo de un cañón, y un grito. Un grito de hombre, toda la tripulación, seguidos de cerca por los tres jóvenes, subió las escaleras y miraron hacia ambos lados del barco. Pero lo que buscaban esta arriba.

-Y eso que lo hice sin una gota de ron.-se escuchó, y todos vieron llegar a Jack. Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron, al ver al capitán de nuevo. Pero luego, cuando Ragetti y Pintel tomaron a Will por los brazos y lo dejaron frente a Jack la sonrisa se les borró de los labios. Ya sabían lo que iba a suceder, y no era nada bueno…

-Lleven al perro llorón, sucio, traidor y cobarde a la prisión.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saiyury11: **al contrario, tienen mas oportunidades de sobrevivir que todos los piratas juntos xD jeje, por la magia :P

**RebecaNara: **jeje, para calmar las ansias aca esta el nuevo cap :P

**Capítulo 5:**

Ahora Will estaba en la celda en la parte inferior del barco.

-Seguramente escapará de algún modo.-dijo Ron, y Hermione se mostró de acuerdo a esa idea.

-Sí, supongo…-respondió Harry, y de repente, tuvo una súbita idea.- ¡Jack!-exclamó y se acercó corriendo hacia el capitán, quien se acomodaba su sombrero.- ¡Jack!-repitió y el hombre lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter?-preguntó.

-Jack, tú puedes ayudarme. Davy Jones…él…tiene a Ginny en su barco y…

-¿Ginny?-repitió Jack, mirándolo con algo de desconcierto.

-Sí.-dijo Harry.

-¿Pelirroja?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo de este alto?-agregó, representando más o menos la estatura de Ginny con una mano.

-Sí, ella está…

-¿La hermana de Ron?

-¡Sí, Jack!-exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia.-Ella…

-¿La tiene Jones?-preguntó el pirata.

-Sí.-respondió sonriendo, feliz de que por fin hallan llegado al punto.

-No puedo ayudarte.-dijo Jack, antes de darle la espalda al mago.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no?!-gritó, tomando a Sparrow por el hombro, para que se volteara.-Conoces a Jones, estuviste en su barco. ¡¿Cómo que no puedes ayudarme?!

-No hay manera, ya no podemos seguir al Holandés como quería Turner. Sólo vamos a ir a la corte de la hermandad. Y luego, haremos lo que se acuerde. No sin que yo discuta y proteste, claro.-agregó, sonriendo.

-Es decir que… ¿Ginny se quedará para siempre en el barco de Jones?-preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

Jack se puso serio, y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Lo siento, Potter. Pero…

-¿Qué hace Jones cuando las personas llegan a su barco?-preguntó, súbitamente.

Jack encaró las cejas y dijo:

-Bueno…les da dos opciones…o unirse a su tripulación, servirle eternamente sin poder bajar a tierra hasta que alguien apuñale su corazón. O… terminar como Lord Cutler Beckett quiere verme a mí…

Harry miro al suelo, Ginny no podía, no, ella…era imposible, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo…

-¿Entonces…?

-Te aconsejo que no pienses en eso, Potter.-le aconsejó el pirata, mirando el mar.-Ahora, nuestro destino es la hermandad, luego… las cosas suelen solucionarse por si mismas después.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó Harry.-A mí nunca me paso eso, siempre tengo que entrar en acción.

-Pues…a menos que puedas nadar más rápido que el barco de Jones, y sepas hacia dónde están yendo ahora. Creo que no tienes otra salida que esperar a que las cosas se solucionen solas.-lo miró un momento, el chico estaba alicaído.-Oye, has algo útil y ocúpate del timón, ¿Quieres? Barbossa se está poniendo perezoso. Anda, ve.

Harry, desanimado, emprendió la marcha hacia el timón, pensando en lo que estaría pasando Ginny en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se encontraba en la prisión del Holandés Errante escuchando al agua pasar contra las paredes del barco del otro lado de donde ella se encontraba.

Pero entonces…

-¿Elizabeth?-preguntó Ginny al ver que los hombres de Jones la traían a la celda, junto con algunas personas del barco de Sao Feng.

-¿Ginny?-respondió ella, mirándola.-Guau, yo…no quería que te trajeran aquí…

-No es tu culpa.-dijo rápidamente la pelirroja.-Fue mía, yo salí del escondite. Debí haber escuchado a Harry…

-Seguro que los tres están bien.-dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí…Pero dime, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué pasó en el barco de Sao Feng?-preguntó, ansiosa.

-Sao Feng creyó que yo era la diosa Calipso.-respondió ella, recordando todos los detalles.-Pero…se oyó un cañón y…el Holandés Errante lo mató… antes de morir, me nombró capitana, y me dio…-agregó, mostrándole a Ginny la pieza que tenía en la mano.-Su pieza, una de las nueve piezas de ocho.

-¿Qué…qué significa eso?-preguntó la pelirroja.

Elizabeth comenzó a explicarle todo sobre la hermandad, y las piezas. Básicamente, todo lo que Barbossa les explicó a los tres Gryffindor.

-Y… ¿Feng pensó que tú eras Calipso?-preguntó Ginny, sin creerlo y Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza.

-Guau-.respondió, sorprendida.-No puedo creerlo. Bueno… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-le preguntó a la joven.

-Buena pregunta.-observó mirando la celda.-Tendremos que pensar en algo…-añadió, poniéndose pensativa.-Will es armero… ¿Qué haría él en este caso?

-No lo sé.-admitió Ginny con la mirada baja.

-Will…-repitió Elizabeth, pensativamente.- ¡Eso es!-exclamó, tan fuerte, que Ginny se sobresaltó.- ¡El padre de Will está en este barco, él quizá pueda ayudarnos!

-Genial.-dijo Ginny.-Pero hay un pequeño inconveniente, ¿Cómo distinguiremos al padre de Will de entre todos los seguidores de Jones que hay en este barco? Y teniendo en cuenta que no podemos recorrer todo el Holándes desde esta celda.

Elizabeth suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.

-Habrá que esperar a que alguien baje. Y preguntar por Bootstrap.-decidió la joven.

-Mmm… un plan simple, efectivo, me gusta.-dijo Ginny y se sentó a su lado, no había nada que hacer. Sólo podían esperar…


	6. Chapter 6

**Saiyury11: **mmm...ahora lo sabrás ;)

**GinnyScar: **jeje, gracias. Me alegra que te guste :) Jack tambien es mi prefe es muy gracioso en las pelis. Tranqui que la imaginacion esta a full xD

**Runa Castagnino: **muchas gracias!! aca lo sigo

**Capítulo 6:**

Los días seguían pasando, y a veces, Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían la impresión de que nunca iban a llegar a la reunión de la hermandad. Los tres Gryffindors estaban muy apesadumbrados por la desaparición de Ginny. Por eso Jack les daba mucho trabajo, siempre mandaba a Harry al timón, para que se concentrara en eso y no pensara en la pelirroja, además, cada vez que podía le ordenaba a Ron y Hermione limpiar el barco, por lo cual el Perla Negra estaba mucho más aseado que desde la primera vez que lo vieron.

El mismo día que Jack había vuelto, por la noche a Ron, Hermione y Harry les pareció escuchar pasos y voces. Y al día siguiente se dieron cuenta de que Will no estaba en la celda. Y cuando le preguntaron a Jack por él sólo dijo que había escapado.

En los pocos momentos que estaban solos, los tres amigos sólo conversaban de Ginny, o de la hermandad.

-¿Creen que seguirá en el barco de Jones?-preguntó Ron, una tarde los tres estaban sentados en el suelo mientras el pelirrojo hacía un _Aguamenti_ con la varita de manera que el agua se esparcía por el suelo del barco.-Pásame el cepillo, Hermione, gracias. ¿O la habrán llevado a otro lugar?

-Tal vez está prisionera.-dijo Harry.-O ahora es parte de la tripulación de Jones…

-Ginny nunca se uniría a Davy Jones.-aseguró Hermione, mientras ayudaba a Ron a limpiar el suelo.

-Preferiría que lo hubiera hecho, antes de que hubiera elegido la otra opción.

-Oh, estoy harto de esto.-dijo Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido. Tomó su varita y susurró:-¡_Freggotego_!-y suciedades tales como el ron esparcido por el suelo del barco, o los crecimientos de moho en algunos tablones desaparecieron al instante.

-¡Ron!-lo retó Hermione.- ¡Jack se extrañará de que limpiamos todo tan rápido! ¡No tenemos que levantar sospechas!

-Sólo le decimos que aprendimos mucho de limpieza en el barco de nuestros padres. Si le explicamos eso cuando tenga una botella en la mano, no tendremos problemas.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron brevemente.

-Saben, realmente me gustaría saber dónde se reunirá la hermandad…-dijo la castaña.

-O cuánto más tardará, el camino hasta allá parece eterno.-agregó Harry, y Ron asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos a preguntarle a Jack.-ofreció el pelirrojo y los tres se levantaron del suelo. Se acercaron al capitán, quien movía un mapa y al parecer no entendía los resultados.

-No quiere decir nada. Sólo son tonterías.-murmuró, antes de que los tres jóvenes lo interrumpieran.

-¿Jack?-preguntó Ron y el hombre no respondió, como si no le hubiera hablado.- ¿Jack?-repitió, y el pirata tampoco reacciono, siguió girando el mapa.

Los tres se miraron, extrañados, entonces, Hermione dijo:

-¿Capitán Sparrow?-y el hombre levantó la vista.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó Jack.

-Queríamos saber cuándo llegaremos a la corte de la hermandad.-dijo Harry.

-Si el viento es favorable, seguramente llegaremos esta noche.-dijo el pirata.

-¿Y dónde será?-inquirió la castaña.

-En una especie de cueva.-dijo Jack, llanamente y los tres asintieron con la cabeza.-No, no es una caverna.-agregó el pirata, mirando su hombro izquierdo.-Es una cueva. ¿Cómo que si estoy seguro?-preguntó, dirigiéndose ahora a su hombro derecho.-Soy un señor pirata, estoy dentro de la hermandad. Ustedes ni siquiera estuvieron en las reuniones.

-¿Jack?-dijo Harry, extrañado y el pirata lo miró.- ¿Con quién…hablas?-preguntó el moreno.

-Oh, pues con mis dobles.-dijo mirando sus hombros.-Pero al parecer ya se fueron. ¿Ustedes no tienen un par?-preguntó y los tres Gryffindors negaron con la cabeza.-Qué suerte tienen, son buena compañía y todo, pero con el tiempo se vuelven molestos.

-Oye…oye, Jack.-interrumpió Hermione.-Continuaremos…limpiando el barco, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, vayan, hagan algo productivo.-respondió, mientras volvía a girar el mapa.

-¿Él está…algo loco no creen?-preguntó la castaña cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de Jack.

-Dumbledore también está loco y es un genio.-opinó Ron.-A mí me cae bien, nunca te aburres si Jack está por ahí.

Unas horas después, en el Holandés Errante, Ginny y Elizabeth estaban sentadas en el suelo de la celda, pensativas. Elizabeth había encontrado a Bootstrap (Ginny se asustó un poco al ver que el hombre era parte de la pared del barco) pero al parecer estaba mal de la memoria, pues olvidó todo lo que Elizabeth le había dicho rápidamente.

-Creo que ya se hizo de noche.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Sí.-agregó Ginny, mirando a través de la celda, sin mirar en realidad, pensaba en Ron, Hermione, Harry. ¿Cómo estarías ellos? ¿Habrían llegado ya a la corte de la hermandad? ¿Estarían buscándola? ¿Y que habría sucedido con Will? Jack lo mataría si se enterara de su trato con Sao Feng…si es que Jack había vuelto… ¿Dónde estaría Jack?

Entonces, oyó un chirrido metálico. Levantó la vista, el que abría la puerta era un hombre desconocido, al menos para ella.

-Salgan.-dijo él, y ellos se mostraron algo recelosos a seguir sus órdenes.- ¡Ya!-pidió y entonces los hombres de Sao Feng salieron.

-James.-dijo Elizabeth, obviamente, ella lo conocía.

-Elizabeth… ¿Quién…?-preguntó Ginny pero fue interrumpida por la joven.

-Ve con ellos, Ginny. Yo te alcanzaré en un momento.-dijo ella seriamente y la pelirroja obedeció.

Corrió detrás de los hombres de Sao Feng y llegaron hasta una cuerda que llevaba a otro barco. ¡Saldrían del Holandés! Sonrió y miró hacia atrás, Elizabeth seguía hablando con ese tipo llamado James.

-Elizabeth, tenemos que irnos.-dijo Ginny, asustada por si Jones o alguno de sus hombres llegaban a donde ellos estaban.

-Sube a la cuerda, tengo que decirle algo a Elizabeth.-le ordenó el comodoro y ella frunció el ceño, nunca hubiera accedido a aceptar órdenes de un extraño, pero Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza, incitándola a que trepara la cuerda.

La pelirroja, con algo de dificultad, trepó en la cuerda y comenzó a avanzar, lentamente, detrás de los hombres de Sao Feng. Sintió como, unos momentos después, Elizabeth también subía.

Pero entonces, sintió que comenzaba a caer, ¡La soga se había roto! Estaban cayendo al agua.

Ginny salió a la superficie tosiendo y con ligeras arcadas por el sabor del agua de mar.

-¡James!-gritó Elizabeth, y desde el agua pudieron ver como, en el Holandés, el padre de Will le clavaba un arpón en el estómago al comodoro.

La pelirroja luchaba por mantenerse a flote, nunca había sido muy buena nadadora.

-¿E…Elizabeth?-jadeó, mientras la joven no retiraba la vista del barco de Davy Jones.

-Vámonos.-dijo finalmente, mirando a Ginny.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó la Gryffindor.

Elizabeth señaló con un dedo detrás de ellas y pudieron ver una cueva iluminada con varios barcos alrededor.

-A la corte de la hermandad.


	7. Chapter 7

**GinnyScar: **jeje, sii, Jack es mortal x) Will no hablo por que no esta en el Perla (esta en el barco de Beckett, cuando toma el tecito y habla con Jones :P) y James es el comodoro Norrington (el que se queria casar con Elizabeth en "La maldicion del Perla Negra) ;)

**Saiyury11:** y...quien sabe? ah, si yo xD, y vos tambien, porque en este cap lo dice :)

**Moni-san: **jaja, veo que estas impaciente xD, ok, aca esta el cap

**Capítulo 7: **

Harry se encontraba con Ron y Hermione agazapados en un rincón, para no chocarse con nadie a que la pequeña cueva estaba prácticamente llena de piratas de diferentes nacionalidades. Harry miraba un punto del suelo, distraído, recordando lo que había sucedido.

-Bien, hora de bajar.-recordó que había dicho Jack, frotándose las manos, mientras el Perla se detenía, lentamente, en la entrada de la cueva.

Toda la tripulación comenzó a bajar en pequeños barcos de madera. Y Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban apunto de subirse a uno cuando Barbossa los detuvo.

-Olvídenlo.-les dijo-Son menores de edad, niños. No pueden estar en la reunión.

-Jack…-dijo Hermione, mirando al capitán, pidiéndole ayuda.-El aguafiestas tiene razón.-admitió, como disculpándose.-Quédense aquí y tal vez puedan escuchar algo. Seguramente algunos se pelearán entre si, siempre sucede.

-Pero nosotros…

-No son piratas.-dijo Jack, como si eso zanjara el asunto.-Quédense aquí, pelirrojo, son órdenes del capitán. Cuiden el barco.-y sin más, se fue en otro bote junto a Barbossa.

-Genial.-murmuró Harry, con pesimismo, mientras veía como ambos piratas desaparecían.-Y ahora qué vamos a… ¡Ey! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó a Hermione, al darse cuenta de que ella lo apuntaba con la varita y comenzaba a sentir como si gotas de agua cayeran por su espalda.

-Encantamiento Desilusionador.-explicó ella, mientras se lo hacía también a Ron. Y Harry la miró.- ¿Qué? ¿Realmente creías que nos íbamos a quedar aquí, sin ir a la reunión?

Finalmente, la castaña se hizo el encantamiento a ella misma y dijo:

-¡Vamos!

Tuvieron suerte de encontrar un bote sobrante con el cual se dirigieron hacia la cueva.

-Esto es temporal.-advirtió Hermione, cuando ambos chicos estaban bajando.-Escuchamos un poco, y cuando nos demos cuenta de que estamos volviendo a la normalidad, salimos. ¿Entendieron?

Sus dos amigos asintieron con la cabeza y los tres entraron en la reunión de la corte de la Hermandad.

Ron le dio un codazo a Harry para que reaccionara y éste volvió a poner su atención en la charla de los piratas.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Ginny, cuando ella, Elizabeth y los hombres de Sao Feng habían llegado al suelo de la cueva.-¿Entrar y decir: Hola, bonito día ¿no creen? Oh, por cierto, Sao Feng murió y acabamos de escapar del Holandés Errante?

-Yo sí.-dijo Elizabeth, rápidamente.-Ahí está el Perla Negra. No pueden entrar menores de edad en las reuniones y menos si no son piratas. Así que Harry, Ron y Hermione deben estar allí, sube con ellos y nos vemos luego.

-Seguramente se las arreglaron para entrar, los conozco.-protestó la pelirroja.-Déjame entrar también, deben estar escondidos, disfrazados, hasta pueden ser invisibles.

-¿Invisibles?-repitió la joven.-Bueno…-Elizabeth tomó un lazo que había en uno de los trajes de su nueva tripulación y con ella le ató el cabello a Ginny.-Dame tu sombrero.-le ordenó a uno de sus hombres, quien frunció el ceño.-Soy tu capitana.-le recordó y el hombre, ceñudo, se lo entregó. La joven se lo colocó a la pelirroja.-Mantén la vista en el suelo, así no te verán el rostro, mézclate entre ellos.-agregó, señalando a la vieja tripulación de Feng.-Y no hables. Serás un hombre más, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, mezclada entre los hombres, entró en la cueva tras Elizabeth.

-¡Miren!-exclamó Hermione, en voz baja y ambos dirigieron su atención a los recién llegados.

-Sao Feng está muerto.-dijo una voz femenina.

-Elizabeth.-dijo Ron.

-Grandioso.-agregó Hermione.

-Ginny…-musitó Harry, sin creerlo. Reconociendo al último "pirata" de la fila que se encontraba detrás de Elizabeth, reconocería ese llamativo cabello rojo en cualquier parte.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Ron.-Oye, Harry...Harry.-Ron comenzó a tocar con los dedos el sitio ocupado por Harry, no había nada, el moreno se había ido.-Se fue.-le susurró a Hermione.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Hermione, pero ambos descubrieron la respuesta cuando se dieron cuenta de que ese pirata pelirrojo también había desaparecido.

Harry retiró su varita de la cabeza de Ginny al darse cuenta de que el hechizo le había salido bien y la pelirroja también era invisible.

-¿Quién…?-preguntó Ginny, sin poder ver a la persona que tenía en frente.- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ...Harry-lo último no era una pregunta.

El moreno cayó cualquier otra palabra que podría haber salido de la boca de Ginny con un beso inesperado, un beso que soltó todo el temor, toda la preocupación, todos los días y noches observando el mar y preguntándose dónde estaría el otro, todos los momentos vividos hasta entonces…manifestados en ese beso. Poco les importaba la pelea de piratas que se había originado en ese momento. Sólo estaban ellos dos en el mundo, como si todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido.

-Lo siento.-susurró Ginny, cuando se separaron.-No debí…

-Está bien.-la cortó él.-Ya no importa.-murmuró y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Harry…Ginny… ¿Están por aquí?-escucharon que Hermione susurraba.

-Aquí.-murmuró Harry, mirando alrededor. Para ver si podía localizar a sus amigos, lo cual no le llevó mucho tiempo ya que el hechizo estaba perdiendo su efecto. Harry observó como los cuerpos de sus dos amigos aparecian de la nada, y supuso que a él le sucedía lo mismo cuando Ginny soltó un gritito ahogado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-dijo Ron, y no lo pensaron dos veces antes de correr hacía la entrada de la cueva. Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano, para saber que estaba allí, como él le había hecho el hechizo más tarde la pelirroja todavía era invisible.

Pudieron escuchar como Jack decía: "Elizabeth Swan" y algunas expresiones de asombro provenientes de los demás piratas. Pero no podían quedarse a oír nada más.

Se subieron al pequeño barco y luego de algunos minutos estaban en el Perla, agitados pero felices.

-Estábamos muy asustados.-dijo Hermione, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Sí, yo también. Es horrible estar cara a cara con Jones.-respondió Ginny.

-¿Es cierto que tiene tentáculos en la cara?-quiso saber Ron.

-Sí, una tenaza en lugar de brazo izquierdo y en pata de cangrejo en lugar de pierna.

-Guau.

-Lo sé.

Siguieron conversando emocionados, mientras Ginny les contaba todo lo que había pasado con Sao Feng y Elizabeth, y cómo habían conseguido salir del Holandés.

-Increíble.-dijo Harry, cuando ella terminó su relato.-De verdad, increíble. ¿No sabes quién era ese tal James?

-Creo que era amigo de Elizabeth.-respondió ella, triste por la muerte del comodoro.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo para seguir charlando porque Jack y su tripulación se acercaban lentamente en los barcos de madera.

-Ya regresan.-dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué se decidió en la reunión? Yo no presté atención.

-Nunca creí oír eso saliendo de ti.-dijo Ron, sorprendido.

-Ah, hola pelirroja.-dijo Jack, mientras subía al barco, Ginny ya era visible.- ¿Lo ves, Potter? A veces las cosas se resuelven solas…Ojalá mi trato con Jones se resolviera así.-murmuró, antes de ir a hablar con Barbossa.

-Elizabeth.-dijo Harry, yendo hacia la joven, y sus amigos lo siguieron.-Qué suerte que estás bien.

-Lo mismo les digo.-respondió ella, con media sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ron, impaciente.- ¿Qué acordó la hermandad? ¿Qué haremos?

Elizabeth los miró, mientras Harry le devolvía su varita a Ginny, y les susurró:

-Estamos en guerra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Saiyury11: **jeje, ahora lo sabras

**GinnyScar:** aii, para la parte Will/Elizabeth todavia falta :( pero tranqui que va a llegar jeje, sii, totalmente indisciplinados, tanta compañia pirata les quita la educacion (?) :P ya tmb me como las uñas xD

**Moni-san:** jaja, parece que no :P pero si no se metieran en lios la historia no tendria gracia xD jeje

**good-couples:** jeje, yo la tengo la peli, la tuve que ver pasando las escenas y acordandome de todo, y tengo mas o menos un resumen de como sera cada cap como para ubicarme en la peli tambien xD jeje, me alegra que te gusten tanto el fic como mis respuestas D jeje

**Capítulo 8: **

Los cuatro amigos miraban el mar mientras conversaban lo ocurrido.

-Tenemos mucha ventaja, ¿No?-dijo Ginny de repente.-Los demás piratas no saben nada de magia, sólo los petrificamos o los aturdimos…

-Sí, supongo que haremos eso.-dijo Harry, distraído. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde que él se equivocó de hechizo, que nunca se había detenido a pensar. ¿Qué pasaría en Hogwarts? Después de todo, hace días que no iban, ¿los estarían buscando?, ¿habrían llamado a los padres de Ron y Ginny? ¿Y a los de Hermione? ¿Le habrían avisado a los Dursley? En realidad, esa última pregunta lo tenía sin cuidado…

-Ey, ¿A dónde van?-le preguntó Ron a Jack, al darse cuenta que él, Barbossa y Elizabeth bajaban .

-La reina de los piratas quiere que veamos unos asuntos pendientes.-explicó, con tono burlón.-Aunque no puedo quejarme, yo la voté… Bueno, nos vemos luego, chicos.-dijo el pirata y comenzó a bajar.

-Oye, espera un momento. ¿Qué clase de asuntos pendientes?-le gritó Ginny, aún sobre el barco.

-¡Lo entenderán cuando sean piratas!-respondió Jack, desde un pequeño barco de madera que compartía con Barbossa.

-Genial, para cuando seamos piratas tendremos la edad de Dumbledore.-se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Todavía no me cierra este asunto.-dijo Hermione, pensativamente.

-¿Qué asunto?

-Lo de Davy Jones.-respondió la castaña.-Ni esa costumbre de arrancarse el corazón. Creo…-agregó, mirando a la tripulación, como tratando de decidir entre todos.-Creo que le preguntaré a alguien.-decidió y se dirigió junto a Tía Dalma.

-¿Vamos con ella?-preguntó Ginny.

-Olvídalo. Yo me quedo.-dijo Harry, mirando con aprensión a la mujer y Ron estuvo de acuerdo con su idea. Los tres amigos se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que podrían estar haciendo Jack, Barbossa y Elizabeth en ese momento.

-Tal vez se encuentren de nuevo con Beckett.-especuló Ginny.

-O Jones.-agregó Ron.

-O con ambos.-agregó Harry.

Continuaron inventando posibilidades durante un cuarto de hora, mientras que Hermione seguía platicando con Tía Dalma.

Después de un rato, pudieron observar como Elizabeth subía al barco.

-Ya regresaron.-dijo Ginny y los tres se levantaron.

-Podremos preguntarle a Jack qué sucedió.-agregó Ron, y se acercaron hacia los recién llegados.

Barbossa también subió, mientras que los tres jóvenes se mantenían cerca.

-Oye, Jack. Queríamos saber qué…-comenzó Harry, mientras Hermione se acercaba. Pero la persona que había llegado no era Jack, era Will.

-¡Will!-gritaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez y lo abrazaron. A Ron se le enrojecieron las orejas. Y se aclaró la garganta para recordarle a la castaña su presencia. Ella se separó, algo sonrojada, del pirata, y miro hacia un punto del suelo sin dirigirle una mirada al pelirrojo.

Harry, sin embargo, sonrió, ya seguro de que Will no le iba a quitar a Ginny.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Harry, cuando el momento del abrazo quedo de lado.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Dónde estuviste estos días? ¿Cómo regresaste? No olvides ningún detalle.

-Bien…-respondió el moreno, algo mareado.-Escapé con una palanca.-explicó y ante las caras de estupefacción agregó.-Era armero, ¿recuerdan? Tuve un breve encuentro con Jack antes de salir del barco e ir hacia el de Beckett.

-Nosotros escuchamos ruidos esa noche.-intervino Ron.-Y creímos que habías escapado.

-Tenían razón.-confirmó el pirata.-Bien…pasé unos días en el barco de Beckett, hablé con Davy Jones. Y nos enteramos de que se declaró la guerra…

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

-Luego, venía el momento del acuerdo. Yo y Jack habíamos hecho diferentes acuerdos con el Lord además del mío con Feng que nunca se cumplió. Claro que a Jones no le importó nada mi padre.-agregó, con amargura.-El caso es, que Elizabeth les propuso un trato a Beckett y Jones, yo por Jack. Obviamente, aceptaron, y aquí estoy.-finalizó, abriendo los brazos.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¿Dónde está Jack ahora?-preguntó Hermione.

-En el Holandés Errante.

-¿Que ustedes dos no pueden permanecer juntos en el mismo barco?-intervino Harry.

-Por lo visto, no.-admitió el joven.-Oh, no.-susurró, al ver que Barbossa estaba quemando un par de objetos.-Va a liberar a Calipso.-agregó, y fue hasta allá.

-Pero…pero…-balbucearon Harry y Ron.

-¿Tía Dalma es Calipso?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Lo sospechaba, pero no lo daba por hecho.-respondió la castaña.-Pero… ¿La liberarán?

-Sería bueno tener una diosa que peleé de nuestro lado.

-No estoy del todo segura de que peleé de nuestro lado.-agregó Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Harry.

-Calipso…te libero de tu cuerpo mortal.-murmuró Ragetti, al oído de Tía Dalma y ésta comenzó a tener unas extrañas convulsiones y a retorcerse entre las cuerdas que la aprisionaban.

-Tía Dalma.-dijo Will, interponiéndose.-Calipso…-agregó, y la diosa lo miró.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-¿De qué está hablando?-preguntó Ron.- ¿Quién le hizo qué?

-Shh.-lo reprendió Hermione, sin perderse detalle.

-¡Nómbralo!-exclamó, con voz ahogada.

-Davy Jones.-susurró Will y, para sorpresa de todos, Calipso comenzó a aumentar de tamaño.

-¿Qué demonios está…? ¡Hermione! ¡Cuidado!-exclamó Harry, al ver que el barco se balanceaba peligrosamente, y la castaña estaba a punto de caer al mar.

Ron reaccionó inmediatamente y la tomó con ambas manos, para que no cayera, la chica estaba balanceada en el aire, con la única ayuda de las manos del pelirrojo.

Éste tiró con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Hermione logró subir a bordo de nuevo, pero tropezó y cayó sobre Ron, quedando con sus caras a un palmo de distancia. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, y no dejaron de mirarse hasta que Hermione sintió que algo se movía en su cabello.

-¿Un cangrejo?-preguntó, sin creerlo, sacando al molusco de su melena castaña.

-Increíble.-murmuró Ginny, al ver que todo el barco estaba lleno de cangrejos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Harry.- ¿Se desintegró? ¿Se convirtió en un millón de cangrejos?

-Eso parece.-dijo Elizabeth, llegando a su lado.-Miren eso…

Todos voltearon la vista hacia el agua, y se dieron cuenta de que había una especie de remolino en medio del mar, y que el cielo estaba gris y tormentoso, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre el Perla Negra. Esa fue la señal definitiva, la guerra estaba por comenzar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Saiyury11: **aii, ni idea. Que presentimiento extraño, la verdad x)

**good-couples: **jaja, sii, algunos niños se habrian traumado...bueno, tampoco para tanto xD pero si, son un poquito extremas... :P uff, y las que se vienen ahora, ups hable demasiado jeje, byeee!!

**Saruski-Potter: **viste que dificil es ubicarse?? ¬¬ yo la tuve que ver como tres veces y recordar las escenas importantes para ubicar a Harry y los demas xD jeje, y no...muy buena iea no fue, pero fue todo culpa de Barbossa ¬¬ :P y si, Harr y Ginn son novios!

**Capítulo 9: **

-Oh, diablos.-dijo Ron, mirando al mar. Y todos comprendieron rápidamente por qué lo había dicho. El Holandés Errante y los barcos de la Indian Company se acercaban…y los duplicaban en número.

-¿Saben algún hechizo para destruir los barcos?-preguntó Will.

-Algunos.-dijo Harry, después de tragar saliva. Y miró a sus amigos, los tres estaban nerviosos como él, después de todo nunca habían estado en medio de una lucha pirata.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-preguntó Ron, dirigiéndose al moreno.

-No tengo idea.-respondió, con sinceridad.-Habrá que improvisar…

Esperaron un rato bajo la lluvia mientras veían como los barcos se acercaban lenta y peligrosamente.

Elizabeth dio un discurso al que todos aceptaron gritando…fue entonces cuando se escuchó de tres barcos diferentes:

-¡FUEGO!

-Aquí vamos.-dijo Hermione, corriendo hacia abajo del barco.

Los tres amigos se miraron, extrañados y la siguieron.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué bajamos?-preguntó Ginny.

-Los cañones del Perla sólo pueden dar en un lugar del barco enemigo.-explicó, encontrando un par de balas de cañón en una caja.-Con un encantamiento, las podremos arrojar a otros lugares. ¿Me ayudan con esto?

Entre los cuatro tomaron la caja de balas y las subieron a la cubierta.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Harry, sacando su varita y sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza.-Bien… ¡_Wingardium Leviosa_!-gritó, apuntando una bala y esta se elevó en el aire, de manera que el moreno la arrojó a un barco de Beckett, destruyendo gran parte de él.

-Buen tiro.-dijo Ron, mientras levantaba su varita.

-¡_Bombarda_!-gritó Ginny, y la bomba explotó justamente en el Holandés.

Continuaron así un buen rato, el Holándes Errante era más difícil de destruir así que se ocuparon de los barcos de la Indian Company, y hundieron bastantes.

Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que los hombres de Jones y Beckett estaban subiendo al barco.

-¡_Desmaius_!-gritó Hermione, y uno de los hombres de Beckett salió volando del barco.

Mientras Ginny le hacía uno de los maleficios moco-murciélagos a uno de los seguidores de Jones. Harry se acercó hacía Elizabeth, donde un hombre la había acorralado.

-¡_Petrificus Totalus_!-gritó, y el atacante quedo paralizado a los pies de la joven.

-Gracias.-dijo ella, sacando su espada.

-¡_Levicorpus_!-se escuchó que gritaba Ron, un poco detrás de ellos.

-¿No le darán a uno de los nuestros, verdad?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-No, ya han pasado cosas peores.-dijo Harry, recordando lo sucedido en el pasado.

-Oigan, ustedes no vienen de un barco, ¿No es así?-preguntó ella, inteligentemente.

-Bueno…en realidad no.-admitió, sonriendo y ella se rió. Después, golpeó con su espada a un hombre-pez que estaba justo detrás de Harry, y éste se desplomó en el piso.

-Estate atento.-le recomendó la joven, antes de seguir luchando, y el moreno asintió con la cabeza, antes de volver a gritar.- ¡_Desmaius_!

-¿Todo bien por aquí?-preguntó Ron, mientras se acercaba a él seguido de las dos chicas.

-Sí, bastante… ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! Bastante bien. ¿Ustedes?

-No podemos quejarnos.-dijo Ginny, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Barbossa! ¡Ven a casarnos!-escucharon que gritaba Elizabeth y los cuatro se voltearon.

-Realmente son algo extraños para elegir el momento de la boda.-comentó el pelirrojo.

-Claro que no, yo creo que es el momento perfecto.-dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa radiante.

-Sí, ¿Qué es mejor? ¿La tormenta, la ausencia de Jack o la lucha mortal?

Ginny y Hermione rodaron los ojos mientras escuchaban las palabras de Barbossa.

Will y Elizabeth se dieron un beso en medio de la lucha, mientras las chicas suspiraban enternecidas.

-Muy lindo, muy tierno, ¡Pero deberíamos estar luchando!-exclamó Harry, y los cuatro volvieron en acción.

-Cada… ¡_Desmaius_! vez son más…-dijo Hermione, mientras mandaba a volar a uno de los hombres de Beckett.

-Lo sé.-dijo Harry, luchando contra otro, y eso terminó con un simple _Levicorpus_.-Pero no podemos rendirnos.

Después de un rato, en el que ninguna persona del barco dejó de luchar, Will tomó una cuerda, se aferró a ella y se balanceó hasta el barco de Jones.

-¡¿Adónde va Will?!-le preguntó Ron a Elizabeth en medio del alboroto.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió ella.-¡Pero no me voy a quedar esperando!-aseguró ella, y, haciendo lo mismo que su esposo, fue hacía El Holandés Errante.

-Genial. Ya no hay personas con sentido común en el barco-dijo Ginny, mientras blandía su varita contra otro pirata.

-¿Y si los seguimos?-preguntó Hermione, mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Estás loca?-dijo Harry.- ¡Terminaríamos en el medio del mar! No sabemos hacer lo que hicieron Will y Elizabeth

-Lo sé. ¡Hablaba de desaparecernos!

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Ron.- ¡Tenemos quince años, aún no sabemos desaparecernos!-le recordó.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?-preguntó ella, tomando la mano de Harry. Y Ron a regañadientes, tomó la otra. Mientras Ginny tomaba el brazo de Harry.-Concéntrense en el Holandés.-dijo la castaña, cerrando los ojos, los tres también los cerraron. Visualizaron con todas sus fuerzas la cubierta mohosa y horrible del barco de Davy Jones y, poco a poco, el sonido de la batalla alrededor fue desapareciendo, y remplazado por una opresión en el pecho y dificultad para respirar…

Abrieron los ojos nuevamente, y volvieron a escuchar el sonido de espadas chocando y de gritos de dolor. Lo logaron, estaban en El Holandés Errante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Saiyury11: **mmm...que les pasa? demasiadas cosas xD

**good-couples: **obvio, si las tres D son inutiles xD quien necesita discusión, difusión y desesperacion?? :P

**Saruski-Potter: **jaja, cierto...yo cuando me case sera en un barco pirata xD

**Capítulo 10:**

Las espadas chocaban y cada tanto un par de hombres caían al suelo, los jóvenes, con las varitas en alto, corrieron entre la multitud en busca de sus dos amigos.

-¿Dónde estarán?-preguntó Hermione, con algo de preocupación, mirando alrededor.

-Allí está Will.-dijo Ron, señalando como un hombre trataba de atrapar a Will.

-¿Se las arreglará?-preguntó Harry

-Sí, ya lo hizo.-respondió Ginny, al ver que el joven lo dejaba clavado a una madera del barco por una de sus ropas andrajosas.

-¿Y Elizabeth?-preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé.-respondió el moreno.

-Elizabeth está peleando.-dijo una voz, detrás de ellos.-Aunque claro, es difícil encontrar una motivación para pelear si no hay ron cerca.

-¿Jack?-preguntaron los jóvenes, sonrientes y se voltearon. El pirata se encontraba allí, con su espada en alto.

-¿Cómo…cómo lograste…?-comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Una palanca.-explicó, sonriendo.-Bien, vamos a luchar.-agregó y salió corriendo. Los Gryffindors, mucho más animados, corrieron y se metieron en la batalla.

-¡_Desmaius_!-gritó Ron, y le dio de lleno a uno de los hombres de Jones.-Esto es genial.-comentó, mientras los encantamientos de los cuatro iban y venían por todo el barco.

-Sí, cierto.-corroboró Harry, mientras blandía su varita.

-Aún hay…algo que no entiendo.-dijo Hermione, después de haberse deshecho de otro tipo con un _Expelliarmus_.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Dónde está Davy Jones?

-Pues…en este momento está peleando con Jack.-dijo Ron, y estaba en lo cierto.

La lucha continuó por un largo tiempo, aunque no podrían haber dicho cuanto pues no estaban muy seguros.

La lluvia seguía cayéndoles sobre la cara, mientras la fuerte tormenta azotaba el Holandés y también al Perla. Pero los jóvenes no se rendían. Y Jack tampoco.

-Un momento…-murmuró Ginny, después de un rato.-Ése es el padre de Will.-musitó, señalando a Bootstrap.

-Y…un momento…Jones…-barbotó Harry.

Will y Elizabeth se encontraban tendidos uno a una considerable distancia del otro, con Jones delante de ellos. Y Jack detrás, con un corazón en su mano.

-Es el corazón de Jones.-dijo Hermione, en el acto, y se acercó al pirata, rápidamente, fue seguida por sus tres amigos.

-¡Eres un malvado, Jack Sparrow!-gruñó Jones.

-Eso depende de la perspectiva.-respondió él. Y Harry y Ron sonrieron. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se les borró del rostro cuando vieron lo que sucedió a continuación.

Jones hundió su espada en el pecho de Will, quien empezó a sangrar.

Elizabeth gritó y se abalanzó sobre él, para intentar ayudarlo, Jack simplemente estaba paralizado.

-No…-dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-No puede ser…-agregó Ron, apesadumbrado, antes de que Hermione llorara en su hombro.

Simplemente era imposible, Will muerto…era como ver a Jack muerto, era algo absurdo, inverosímil…nunca hubieran imaginado ver algo así.

Ginny también rompió a llorar, mientras los cuatro miraban como Elizabeth le daba ligeras palmadas a su esposo en el rostro, para que no cerrara los ojos…

Harry bajó la vista, incapaz de ver eso, no podía ver el rostro de Elizabeth al darse cuenta de que Will murió...

Pero nada más se escuchó, ni siquiera los sollozos de Ginny, pero sí oyó la voz de la pelirroja:

-Harry…mira.-susurró y el moreno levantó la vista.

Entre Bootstrap y Jack lograron que Will apuñalara el corazón de Jones. No lo comprendió, no había diferencia. Utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para matar a Jones, pero aún así moriría, era inevitable…

Jones murmuró:

-Calipso…-y cayó al mar, justo en el centro del remolino que permanecía en el agua.

Después de unos segundos, Jack llegó hasta ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos.-dijo, atropelladamente.

-Pero…pero…-murmuraron, inútilmente.

-No crean que no vi como se aparecían en el barco, vamos ¡Vuelvan a hacerlo! ¡Regresen al Perla! No queda mucho tiempo, están regresando.

-Pero Jack.-dijo Ginny, débilmente.-Will está muerto.

-No, no lo está.-dijeron Jack y Hermione al mismo tiempo, sólo que ella lo dijo en voz baja, como si acabara de comprender algo.

-¡Váyanse!-los apremió el pirata. Y salió corriendo.

Los cuatro Gryffindors pudieron ver como Jack se llevaba a duras penas a Elizabeth del lado de Will, y se sujetaban a una cuerda. No estaban seguros de qué iba a hacer, pero confiaban en Jack, y no tenían mucho tiempo…

-¡Tómenme las manos!-dijo Hermione, y ellos obedecieron.-Y concéntrense…-poco a poco, los gritos de "Parte de ellos, parte de la nave" fueron desapareciendo por un largo e intenso silencio. Y luego volvieron a sentir el olor del mar y las voces de la tripulación del Perla. Se habían aparecido por segunda vez, exitosamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Saiyury11:** si te lo digo pierde sentido la historia xD aunque si viste la peli ya sabes :P

**Saruski-Potter: **jaja, buena idea, si hacen eso Harry ya no se dormiria en las clases de Adivinacion xD

**arual17: **gracias por la sugerencia ;) voy a tratar de hacerlo...es que no se, no se me dan los capitulos muy largos, se me va la inspiracion xD en fin, me alegra que te guste la historia :)

**good-couples: **siii, a mi tambien :( y eso que yo lo escribi :P pobre Will!!

**Capítulo 11: **

A pesar de todo lo que acababan de presenciar, ninguno de los tres pudo dejar de notar que desaparecerse no era tan maravilloso como creían. Respirando entrecortadamente miraron alrededor y vieron que toda la tripulación había salido viva.  
Se acercaron rápidamente al barandal del barco y pudieron divisar el Holandés Errante, toda la tripulación estaba amontonada alrededor de lo que debía ser el cuerpo de Will.  
Harry todavía no lo comprendía, ¿Will estaba muerto…o no?  
-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-le preguntó Ron a Hermione con voz ronca, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.  
-¿Con qué?  
-Con lo de "no, no lo está"-citó él  
-Oh, eso…es que yo, sólo es una suposición…pero creo que…  
-¡Jack!-dijo Harry, sin terminar de escuchar lo que la castaña dijo, al ver que el pirata había subido al barco. Los cuatro corrieron hasta él.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió?-lo apremió el moreno, mientras Elizabeth se acercaba, como ellos habían hecho, al barandal del Perla.  
-Obsérvenlo ustedes mismos.-respondió Jack, con media sonrisa, y fue tras la joven.  
Los amigos los siguieron, el único barco de Beckett seguía allí, en pie, atacando al Perla, pero ninguno lo miraba, los seis tenían la vista fija en el Holandés Errante.  
Por un momento, Harry sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, si no lo hubiera visto él mismo, definitivamente no lo hubiera creído.  
Will estaba allí, en el timón del barco, de pie, vivo, y con una larga y profunda cicatriz en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón…  
Elizabeth sonrió, mientras observaba a su esposo, sin poder creerlo. Exactamente la misma expresión se dibujó en los rostros de Hermione y Ginny. Ron simplemente estaba perplejo, después de unos segundos, él también sonrió.  
Harry aguardó la expresión de Jack, que no cambió en lo más mínimo. Obviamente, ya se esperaba algo como eso.  
Lo que siguió fue lo mejor, el Perla Negra y el Holandés Errante, comenzaron a disparar contra Beckett, juntos.  
Jack por fin sonrió, aunque sólo de lado, y se dirigió al timón. Para continuar luchando.  
-¡Explícalo de una vez, ¿si?!-pidió Ron, en medio del estruendo de los cañones.  
-Bien… ¿Recuerdan que la única forma de matar a Davy Jones era apuñalando su corazón?  
Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Hable de eso con Tía Dalma…o Calipso…o quien sea.-continuó la castaña.-El corazón se guardaba en un cofre, y Jones seguiría siendo eternamente el capitán del Holandés a menos que alguien lo matara…él mató a Will, pero la única manera de que siga viviendo sería si…  
-Apuñalara el corazón.-completó Ginny, en un susurro, y apenas se escuchó ya que los cañonazos continuaban.  
-Exacto. Bien…entonces, supongo que el corazón de Will tomó el lugar de Jones…y ahora él es el inmortal capitán del Holandés Errante.  
-¿Es decir…que revivió?-preguntó Ron.  
-Básicamente.  
-Esto es, sin duda alguna, lo más extraño y loco que me ha pasado en la vida.  
-¿Aún más que enterarte que eras un mago de un día para el otro?-preguntó Ron.  
Harry lo pensó un minuto.  
-No, esto es peor.  
Observaron de nuevo los barcos, y se dieron cuenta de que la tripulación escapaba en botes salvavidas. Pero Beckett se quedaba. …l no había bajado.  
Miraron ansiosos toda la escena, hasta que el hombre cayó muerto sobre la bandera de la Indian Company. Junto a su barco destrozado.  
Al instante, todos celebraron, los piratas comenzaron a gritar, eufóricos, su victoria.  
Los cuatro amigos también sonrieron ligeramente.  
El Holandés Errante, desapareció lentamente, para tocar puerto, mientras los demás barcos piratas se alejaban con rapidez.  
Era algo raro que los piratas, que casi siempre eran los "chicos malos" hubieran ganado una batalla. Y aún más, que ellos se alegraran de eso.  
Una hora después, ellos se encontraban en la parte baja del Perla, el mismo sitio donde se habían escondido hace varios días atrás.  
-¿Cómo irá todo por Hogwarts?-se preguntó Ginny, que estaba abrazada a Harry.  
-No tengo idea.-respondió Hermione.-Pero supongo que más tarde lo veremos, ¿no?  
Apenas había terminado la alegría de la victoria, Harry y Hermione le habían pedido a Jack que los dejara en el primer puerto que se encontraran. Ese mismo día se irían del Perla Negra.  
-Los extrañaré.-admitió la pelirroja.  
-Sí, este lugar es genial.-concedió Ron.  
-Pero tenemos que regresar.-agregó Harry, y ellos asintieron. Los cuatro estaban de acuerdo en ese aspecto.  
En ese momento, escucharon pasos que bajaban hacia ellos. Y vieron a Elizabeth, sonriendo.  
Los Gryffindors la saludaron alegremente.  
-Chicos…yo…me voy.-dijo Elizabeth, y ellos se mostraron algo sorprendidos.  
-¿A dónde?-preguntó Hermione.  
-De regreso a Port Royal.-explicó ella.-Ahí vivo, y…además quiero visitar la tumba de mi padre.  
Bajó la mirada por un segundo, y luego, los volvió a ver, dirigiéndoles una tímida sonrisa.  
-¿Te encontrarás con Will antes de irte?-preguntó Ginny.  
-Probablemente.-respondió ella.  
-Envíale nuestros saludos.-agregó Harry.  
-Lo haré.-prometió Elizabeth. Los abrazó a cada uno y volvió a subir.  
Pasaron un buen rato callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que decidieron subir. Ya estaban en marcha otra vez, la tormenta había pasado. Elizabeth ya no estaba.  
-¿Quieren bajarse en Tortuga?-les preguntó Jack, llegando sorpresivamente detrás de ellos.  
-¿Tortuga?-repitió Ron.- ¿Dónde es eso?  
-A ti seguro te gustará.-aseguró el pirata, sonriendo.-Tú, Potter…pareces un poco más aburrido. Pero tal vez también te guste.  
Los dos amigos se miraron, un poco confundidos.  
Después de un par de horas, llegaron a Tortuga, y el barco se detuvo.  
-Adelántense. Yo debo conseguir algo antes de bajar.-dijo Jack.  
-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Ginny  
-Un…mapa.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Los cuatro amigos bajaron al puerto. No iban a quedarse a conocer el pueblo, se despedirían de Jack y se regresarían a Hogwarts, desapareciéndose. Claro, podrían haberlo hecho mientras estaban en el barco. Pero simplemente no querían irse tan rápido…Disfrutar un poco más sobre el Perla, y luego sí, irse.  
Después de un rato, Jack volvió con ellos.  
-Bien, supongo que ya se van, ¿no?  
Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Oh…bueno, es una lástima, Ron. Habrías sido bueno para seguir mis pasos. Sólo te hace falta un sombrero, pero…-agregó al ver justamente un sombrero raído y viejo en el suelo, lo tomó y se lo colocó a Ron sobre su cabello color rojo fuego.-Tú, Potter…eras bastante bueno con el timón, de seguro hasta podrías haber esquivado los cañones.-agregó, sonriendo.-Y ustedes dos…no lo hicieron tan mal para ser mujeres. Bien, a partir de ahora, son oficialmente piratas.  
Los chicos sonrieron.  
-Jack…-comenzó Ginny, pero él la interrumpió.  
-Oh, allá están mis chicas. Bueno, debo irme. Potter, Weasleys, Granger.  
-Adiós, capitán.-respondió Harry, mientras Jack les sonreía y se dirigía junto a dos mujeres, una pelirroja y otra rubia.  
-Bien, ¿nos vamos?-dijo Hermione, haciendo que el moreno apartara la vista del pirata.  
-Sí, vámonos.  
Harry y Ron tomaron las manos de la castaña, y Ginny se sujetó a Harry.  
Otra vez se hundían en las profundidades de un negro abismo, sin poder escuchar nada, mientras sus pulmones se apretaban cada vez más…


	12. Chapter 12

primero que nada, perdooon!! por no haber subido antes xDD es que el final del fic quedo colgado en una pagina que a los pocos dias fue actualizada...su actualizacion duro siete semanas :S en fin...sin mas inconvenientes...el ultimo capitulo del fic:

**Saiyury11: **ahora lo veras vos misma...

**Saruski-Potter:** noo! no era Herm xDD las dos mujeres eran Scarlet y Giselle (las primeras en abofetear a Jack en la primera pelicula xDD) y si...feo lo de Will, pero bueno...culpa de los escritores de Disney! xDD jajaj

**arual17: **quien sabe? :P

**good-couples**: este es el ultimo cap ojala te guste!! :D

**Capítulo 12:**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos no pudieron creer lo que se alzaba frente a ellos.  
Aunque estaban casi del todo seguros de que iban a aparecerse con éxito, no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el alivio que les generaba ver eso.  
Estaban en los terrenos previos a Hogwarts, con el imponente castillo deslumbrando su mirada a unos cuantos metros de donde se hallaban.  
-Realmente extrañaré el Perla.-comentó Harry, mientras le pasaba a Ginny un brazo por la cintura.  
-Sí, yo también.-coincidió Ron, y se acomodó mejor el sombrero que Jack le había dejado.  
-¿Lo conservarás?-preguntó Ginny.  
-Por supuesto. Es lo único que nos quedara de nuestra aventura pirata, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, eso y que traemos el olor al mar con nosotros.-comentó la pelirroja, y Harry se rió.  
Continuaron caminando hacia el castillo, con paso lento, mientras oscurecía, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos.  
-Saben...siento lastima por Will.-comentó Harry, cuando ya estaban a medio camino.-Quiero decir, es increíble que este vivo, un milagro y todo...pero tendrá que estar separado de Elizabeth. Solo podrá verla...  
-Una vez cada diez años.-completó Ron.  
-No necesariamente.-replicó Hermione, en voz baja, y eso despertó la curiosidad de los tres.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Harry.  
-Tía Dal. . .digo Calipso, me explicó algunas cosas sobre el trabajo de ser el capitán del Holandes Errante.  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-la apremió Ron, al ver que la castaña no soltaba la información.  
-Si el capitán de el Holandés cumple el cometido de acompañar a los muertos durante los diez años y al volver tiene a la persona amada esperándole, se ve liberado de su obligación en el barco.-recitó, con media sonrisa.  
Sin poder evitarlo, sus amigos también sonrieron.  
Hermione tomó la mano de Ron lentamente, aprovechando el momento, y él no se negó en absoluto.  
-¿Qué creen que este haciendo Jack ahora?-preguntó Ginny, para cortar el inquietante silencio.  
-No lo sé, supongo que estará en el Perla, compitiendo con Barbossa por dar órdenes de capitán.-especuló Harry, sonriente.  
La tarde estaba terminando y el cielo se oscurecía a medida que los cuatro Gryffindors llegaban a las puertas del castillo.  
Ninguno pudo evitar dirigir una breve mirada al lago, cuando pasaron por su lado, el lugar de donde se habían desaparecido. ¿Quién diría que a partir de entonces tendrían semejante aventura?  
-Por cierto, Harry. Gracias.-dijo Hermione.  
El la miro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
-¿Gracias por qué?  
-Por ser tan idiota para pronunciar mal el revelium.-explicó, sonriendo.  
Ya estaban llegando hacia las grandes puertas de roble. Pero, antes de que pudieran apenas traspasar el umbral, una amplia figura abrió de golpe la puerta y se paró frente a ellos.  
-¿Pero dónde han estado?-rugió Hagrid, mirándolos a los cuatro.-Se desparecieron durante semanas. Lo último que supe fue que estaban en el lago. Sus padres han venido. Molly estaba que explotaba de los nervios.-por lo visto, el caso del semigigante no era muy diferente al de la Señora Weasley-¿Me explicarán que han hecho?  
Ninguno de los cuatro bajó la mirada, ni se sintió mal. Ni si quiera pudieron dejar de sonreír. Entendían la preocupación que todos debieron haber pasado por ellos. Pero realmente... ¿A que no fueron las mejores mini vacaciones que hayan tenido?  
-Vengan, mejor que expliquen esto en la dirección. Aunque Dumbledore no parece preocupado...pero Arthur y Molly están allí, y desearán una buena explicación.  
-¿Tienen una idea de qué vamos a inventarle a Dumbledore?-susurró Ginny, mientras Hagrid seguía gruñendo entre dientes.  
-Realmente no.-convino Hermione.-Creo que lo mejor será decir la verdad, ¿No creen?  
-¿Suprimiendo la batalla y el avistamiento de un casi asesinato para no matar de un infarto a nuestros padres?-preguntó Ron.  
-Por supuesto.-respondió Harry.  
Y así, los cuatro mitad piratas mitad magos siguieron a Hagrid pensando en todo lo vivido en el barco del capitán Jack Sparrow.

**Fin**

Gracias a todos los que pasaron y comentaron: **pottersita, RebecaNara, Geila Potter-Weasley, No-Life Princess, Moni-san, Saiyuri11, GinnyScar, Runa Kisara, good-couples, Saruski-Potter y arual17.**

Ademas de gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y no comentaron, cosa que no es mala, una servidora lo hace xDD

bueno...nos leeremos en otro fic cuando mi cerebro invente algo xDD

besooos!

byee


End file.
